Coast
The Coast is the second location the survivors visit and is unlocked by foraging Crabs at the Beach. It is still afternoon on the first day when the survivors arrive at the Coast. * Unlocks Campfire when Driftwood is foraged. * Unlocks location Cave when Campfire is built. Walkthrough Driftwood Story Triggered when Coast is explored. * It's getting dark fast. Let's make a fire! * You find Driftwood. * TIP: Wood is needed to build structures in camp. * SURE Campfire Story Triggered when driftwood is foraged. * Night is here, and with it predators and the cold. * You must build a fire! You know how to make one, right? * FIRE * You hurry to find some dry grass to use as tinder. * What else will you need to make your fire? # STONE #* What kind of stone do you need? ## FLINT ##* You find two flint stones. What do you do with them? ##* STRIKE ##* Striking the stones together produces bright sparks of light. ##* You think you can hear horrid growling sounds coming from the undergrowth. ##* Hurry up! ##* MORE TIME ##* You try it one more time, and a spark hits the tinder. Smoke starts to rise. ##* You devised a good way of making fire! ##* You can build Campfire! ##* TIP: Campfire buildings unlock more buildings. ##* GREAT ## Chalk ##* The darker it gets, the more it seems you are not alone on this island. ##* You find some chalk. Quickly, what do you do with it? ##* DRAW ##* You use the chalk to draw a picture of a romantic campfire on a huge boulder. ##* The others think that it's pretty, but not very functional. ##* Rethink your choice of rock. ##* WILL DO #SUN #* The day is almost forfeit, if you want to use the sun, do it fast! #* How should the power of the sun be harnessed? #* FOCUS #* You need to focus on the sun's rays. But using what? ## MIND ##* You employ the power of your mind to focus the sun's beams. ##* FOCUS ##* Instead of a fire, you get a headache. You will have to rethink. Even if thinking hurts right now. ##* BACK ## LENS ##* A fellow survivor provides a pair of glasses you can use to focus the sunlight. ##* The lens gathers the rays into a tiny dot that soon starts giving off smoke. ##* You devised a good way of making fire! ##* You can build Campfire! ##* TIP: Campfire buildings unlock more buildings. ##* GREAT # STICK #* You take a stick. Do you need anything else? ## SHOELACE ##* You bend your stick and tie the shoelace on each end, so you get something similar to a bow. ##* You take another stick and loop the bow string around it. ##* What is your next move? ##* ROLL ##* You roll the stick on the dry wood with the help of the bow. ##* ROLL ##* With the help of your bow, the rolling is effortless. You can already see smoke forming. ##* You devised a good way of making fire! ##* You can build Campfire! ##* TIP: Campfire buildings unlock more buildings. ##* GREAT ## MATCHES ##* You don't have any on you. Nice try. ##* TOO BAD Additional Stories Campfire Built Story Triggered when Campfire is built. * The warming fire lifts the spirits of your survivors. : * Beyond the flickering light the dark and gloomy island awaits. * You got +20 * OKAY Cave Story Triggered when Campfire is built. * While warming yourselves at the campfire you notice a cave entrance not far from you. * You find Cave. * TIP: Continue your exploration of the island. * OKAY Forage-able Items Special Parts Category:Locations